Finally Together
by mammamiafan
Summary: A Mamma Mia Donna and Sam story. Donna and Sam are finally married after 21 years and they embark on an unforgettable honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **NC-17** for adult content. So, I probably shouldn't have started another fic, but I have been toying with this one in my head for a while. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. DON'T WORRY, I will still be writing Second Chances.

Donna couldn't believe what was happening. Sam Carmichael, a man she hasn't seen for 21 years, a man who still had her heart, was on his knees proposing to her at what should have been her daughters wedding.

"Donna please show it, you love me and you know it."

She did love him, she never stopped. Her friends were urging her to follow her heart.

"Say I do."

Donna couldn't ignore her heart.

"I do." Once it sank in she said it again.

"I do, I do, I do, I do." She kept saying while smothering her love in kisses.

The kiss seemed to go on forever but it wasn't long enough for them.

"Come on, let's get you two married already." Rosie said.

"It's about damn time." Tanya said.

Sam and Donna reluctantly pulled away from one another.

"I love you Sam, I never stopped." She said looking into his eyes.

"You are the only woman who has ever had my heart." Sam said cupping her cheek in his hand.

Donna was trying not to get too emotional.

"Well then, what do you say we do something we should have done 21 years ago?" She asked.

"Let's get married." Sam said as the priest came over.

It was a very short ceremony; once the priest announced them husband and wife they kissed before he could even tell them to do so. Donna started jumping up and down, almost in disbelief of what just happened.

"Are you happy?" Sam asked her several times.

"SO HAPPY!" She exclaimed and jumped into his arms, which caught him off guard.

Everyone hugged and celebrated the fact that these two finally came to their senses and got married.

Donna's head was spinning over everything that just happened and had to sit down. She and Sam looked at each other, almost in disbelief, and so blissfully happy that they were finally together. Donna pulled him down so they were face to face.

"We did it." She said.

"Yeah, it only took us 21 years!" Sam laughed.

Sam grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her with great force. It had been such along time since they had tasted one another, and felt like everything was finally right with the world. They were the only two people who existed in that moment. They didn't even notice that everyone had left to go to the reception. Donna was the first to break away, and Sam groaned at the loss of contact.

"Sam, we can't be doing this in front of everyone." Donna said waving her hands around, then realizing everyone was gone.

"Looks like they read my mind and knew that I wanted to be alone with you." Sam said wiggling his eyebrows.

Donna swatted his arm and wiped her lipstick off his lips.

"I guess we should go." Donna said leaning her forehead against his.

"Yeah." Sam said not wanting to move. Donna laughed.

"SAM!" She said pulling back a bit.

"Okay, okay. But promise me we won't stay long." Sam said pulling her up to stand.

"I won't be able to make it long." Donna said and gave him a quick kiss.

They walked out of the chapel hand in hand.

Sam looked around and didn't see anybody. He pulled Donna to the back of the church-where he knew no one could see.

"Sam what are you doing?" Donna asked.

Sam didn't answer. He pinned her up against the wall of the chapel. He pulled her into a kiss full of need, she responded fully. Their tongues were dueling with one another. It was a lip-bruising kiss. Sam kissed his way down her neck to her chest. Donna threw her head back and threaded her fingers through his hair.

"We…shouldn't be doing…this…here…don't stop!" Donna said pulling his head back up to hers, kissing him with great need. She ripped his jacket off him and threw it to the ground. Her hands went to work on his shirt and quickly unbuttoned it. Donna kissed and sucked every inch of his chest, while his hands got lost in her hair, which he had let down by this point. He always loved getting his hands lost in her long, blonde, curly locks. Donna kissed her way down his chest to his belt buckle, once she had undid his pants they fell straight to the ground. Sam pulled her back up and continued his assault on her chest. They both knew there was no turning back now.

"I love you, Donna Carmichael." Sam said against her chest.

A smile came to Donna's face, that was the first time she had been called that.

She pulled Sam's face up so it was mere inches from hers.

"I love you Sam Carmichael and I WANT you NOW!" Donna said breathless.

Sam gave her a long and passionate kiss. His hands traveled down her legs and pulled her underwear down. As his hands traveled back up to her waist he lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist, their lips never broke contact. Sam entered her slowly but soon picked up the pace. It didn't take long for their love to explode.

After several minutes Sam lifted her down, she smoothed her dress and he pulled up his pants. Once they were put together, she leaned forward and kissed him.

"That was amazing, I think we are like a fine wine, we improve with age." Donna said laughing.

"God, I missed you." Sam said and gave her a kiss.

"We should probably get to our party." Donna said wistfully.

"Okay, but just so you know, that was just an appetizer before the main course." Sam said with a wink.

"Well then, let's go so we can go back to my room for the main course!" Donna said pulling him down the hill to their party.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is gonna be mushy and lots of love scenes. Hope you like it!

Sam and Donna walked down the hill and into the Villa Donna hand in hand. It looked like the party had already started which was fine by them. While they were anxious to celebrate their happiness with family and friends they also enjoyed being alone together, talking, and stopping every once in awhile for a kiss.

Sam stopped in front of the hotel lost in his thoughts.

"Sam?" Donna asked, but he was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear her.

He had a look on his face that she couldn't read. What was he thinking? Is he regretting getting married? What if she lost him again? That would kill her. No, no, that can't be it she thought to herself, after what just happened outside the church, he can't be having second thoughts.

She stepped up closer to him and put her palms on both sides of his face.

"Sam, please talk to me. Are you having regrets?" Donna asked worried.

This brought Sam back to the present, especially when he saw how worried she was.

He brought her face towards his and gave her a long, sensuous, passionate kiss.

"Did that feel like I am having regrets?" Sam asked.

"Ummmm…no." Donna said trying to recover from the kiss.

Sam laughed and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"You seemed so serious when we walked up to the hotel and you stopped. What were you thinking?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about all the years you have spent running this place on your own-it was our dream. I drew this whole place up on the back of a menu one night, when I was missing you terribly. If I wouldn't have been such a dumbest we could have been running this place together. We wouldn't have spent 21 years lonely and hurting. I am so sorry. I love you so much." Sam said while stroking her cheek.

"You aren't the only one who made mistakes, I made mistakes as well. But, here we are, back together 21 years later, and more in love than ever. We have learned from our mistakes, and won't take each other for granted again. We know what it is like to be apart, and we won't let that happen again. Besides, if the past hadn't happened we wouldn't be who we are now. So, no more guilt. Let's enjoy our life and living out our dream. Okay?" Donna asked as Sam pulled her into a breathtaking kiss.

"You know, if you keep kissing me like that, we are never going to make it to the reception." Donna said.

"DAMN! You caught on!" Sam said while both he and Donna were laughing.

"Come on, let's go." She said pulling him up to the party.

As they walked into the party, hand in hand, everyone started cheering and tapping their glasses with their silverware.

"You know what that means don't you?" Sam asked as he put his arm around her back, and as he dipped her he gave her a deep kiss.

"SAM!" Donna said once she regained composure.

"Hey, its not my fault. They were asking for it. Right?" Sam asked their audience and everyone started cheering.

"Well, we can't disappoint our friends." Donna said with a smile.

"Come on, let's go eat!" Donna said grabbing Sam's hand.

"You go on, there is something I need to do first." Sam said with a serious look on his face.

"Everything okay?" Donna asked.

"Of course, I will be right there. Nothing can keep me away." He said with a quick kiss as Donna went to talk to her friends.

Sam walked around the corner to make a phone call.

"Hey Benny, it's Sam Carmichael. I am good, actually better than good. Listen, I am on the island of Kalakhari in Greece, and I just got married. Yeah, I know it is surprising, for you, not me; I have been in love with her for 21 years. Yup, that's the one. Anyway, I want to charter a yacht for a week to take us around the Greek Isles. I want everything, cooks, maids, etc. I want our quarters to be as private as possible. I don't care how much it costs. How soon can you arrange that? Late tonight? Amazing! Keep me updated. Thanks buddy, bye!" Sam said.

"SAM! You're renting a yacht for mom?" Sophie asked squealing.

Sam jumped when he heard her screaming. He turned around.

"Soph, shhhh…it is a surprise." Sam said.

"This is going to be amazing, exactly what mom needs! How can you afford this? A private yacht with staff?" Sophie couldn't believe it.

"First, yes, I agree this is exactly what your mother needs, and what I need as well. When we get back I know we will be busy with the villa, and I want some time alone, just the two of us. Second, now this is something I don't like to talk about or announce, but your mom will find out soon enough I guess, I am very financially stable, wealthy in other words I guess." Sam said, somewhat embarrassed.

"WHAT?!" Sophie screamed.

"Shhhh…my grandfather left me his fortune. But, I live a simple life and that's how I want to live with your mother. I do like to splurge occasionally, and this is one of those times. Now, remember this trip is a secret. Don't let Donna know. Okay?" Sam asked.

Before Sophie could answer Donna walked up behind them.

"What can't I know?" Donna asked as Sam turned around.

"Keeping secrets already, dear?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, that's my cue. I'm outta here." Sophie said and ran off.

"Thanks, daughter!" Sam said laughing.

"I know I barely know Sophie, but I love her as one of my own, which I guess she might be. You have done a really great job with her." Sam said holding Donna tighter.

"Thanks, but all the butter in the world won't get you out of answering my question." Donna said.

"What question was that again?" Sam asked trying not to answer.

"What can't I know? What was with the secret phone call I saw you making?" Donna was growing impatient.

"Okay, come sit down." He led her to the steps and they sat down as he held her hand.

"I'm listening." Donna said.

"I am not sure if you remember, but my grandfather was an extremely wealthy man. Anyway, he left me all of his fortune so I am a very financially secure. This isn't something I like to spread around, I try to stay down to earth." Sam said.

"Were you going to tell me? Not that it matters, it doesn't change who you are or how much I love you." Donna said.

"Yes, I was." Sam said.

"Well, then how did Sophie find out? How come you told her not to tell me?" Donna asked still confused.

"Well, she heard me on the phone planning a surprise for you, which was the purpose of the "secret phone call. I didn't want her to tell you about the surprise-which you can NOT squeeze out of me." Sam said.

"You were planning a surprise? FOR ME?! WHAT IS IT?" Donna couldn't believe it.

"Yes mam I have. If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Sam said with a kiss to her lips.

"Well, two can play this game. I have a surprise for you too." Donna said, hoping to torture him with the unknown like he was doing to her.

"I can't wait." Sam said.

"One more thing, before we FINALLY get to the party. I don't expect you to be my sugar daddy or anything. I would love you even if you were more broke than me." Donna said with a laugh.

"I know that. But, hasn't this always been our dream? Running the villa together? I was thinking, what if we give this place a face-lift? We could become business partners. After all, what's mine is yours now." Sam said stroking her face.

"And, what's mine is yours, not that there's much." She said laughing.

"Well, it has always been our dream and I am married to the most amazing and talented architect in the world. Let's do it! I have so many dreams for this place, our place. I will contribute everything I can." Donna said

"I know you will. This is our dream and we are going to make it come true. Now that all this stupid money stuff is settled, let's go celebrate!" Sam said standing up, pulling Donna with him.

"I have to go get ready for your surprise, see you soon." Donna said with a kiss and was off to prepare Sam's surprise.

Leaving them both to wonder what the other had in store.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam went over to join the party.

"Sam, where's mom?" Sophie asked.

"She said she had to go get ready for my surprise." Sam said.

"You're surprise?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you little girl, I had to tell her I had a surprise planned for her." Sam said laughing.

"Oh, sorry Sam. Does she know what it is?" Sophie asked.

"Nope, and I am going to keep it that way. But then she told me that she had a surprise planned for me." Sam told his "daughter."

"Wait, there are some people missing. Where are Tanya and Rosie?" Sam asked looking around.

"I don't know they were here earlier." Skye said.

"Yeah, I know, I saw them talking with Donna while I was on the phone and talking with Sophie." Sam said.

"Wait. Mom said she had a surprise for you?" Sophie asked.

"Uh huh. Oh, I think I am thinking what you're thinking." Sam said with a smile on his face.

Just that moment Bill stood up.

"Could I have your attention? The beautiful Donna Carmichael" Bill was interrupted by Sam.

"AND MARRIED!" Sam yelled as they all laughed.

"Yes, the very married Donna Carmichael has a surprise for the very lucky Sam Carmichael." Bill said.

"AND NOW, DONNA AND THE DYNAMOS!" Harry yelled.

"WOOHOO!" Everyone cheered, especially Sam.

Out came Donna and the Dynamos. The stood up on an empty table and started to sing.

_**My my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender**_

_**Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way**_

_**The history book on the shelf**_

_**Is always repeating itself**_

"THAT'S MY WIFE!" Sam yelled

_**Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war**_

_**Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more**_

Donna winked and pointed and Sam.

He sang the words back to her.

_**Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to**_

_**Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you**_

_**Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo**_

_**My my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger**_

_**Oh yeah, and now it seems my only hope is giving up the fight**_

_**And how could I ever refuse**_

_**I feel like I win when I lose**_

_**Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war**_

_**Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more**_

_**Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to**_

_**Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you**_

_**Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo**_

_**And how could I ever refuse**_

_**I feel like I win when I lose**_

Donna got down off the table and walked towards Sam as she sang the chorus for the last time.

_**Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war**_

Donna sat on Sam's lap.

_**Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more**_

_**Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to**_

_**Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you**_

Sam pulled her into a long and deep kiss as her girls sang the last line.

_**Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo**_

Everyone cheered.

"WOW! That was great!" Sam said once they finally broke apart.

"Yeah, I think I liked your surprise as much as you did." Donna said laughing.

"I'm still not telling you what your surprise is." Sam said smiling.

"Fine." She said with a kiss to his cheek.

"Come on my destiny, let's go eat." Sam said as he stood up taking Donna with him.

They had a wonderful meal with all of their family and friends. Sophie was the first one to make a toast.

"To my amazing mother, and step-father, congratulations! Sam, I have never EVER seen my mother so happy. But, as she told me right after the wedding, she got the other half of her heart back. Mom, I am so proud of everything you have done in your life and everything you are. Sam, I am proud to call you my father. Cheers!" Sophie said as she went to give her mother, and possible father, a hug.

Rosie was next.

"All I have to say is: IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME. Donna, every time you have seen Sam these past few days you have had a sparkle in your eyes. Sam, I watched you last night watching us sing, and you couldn't take your eyes off her. I knew it was a matter of time until you two realized how deep and lasting your connection is. Just don't screw it up, I don't wanna come back and kick both of your asses. I love you chiquitita. CONGRATULATIONS!" Rosie raised her glass to them.

Sam stood up and said, "I would like to make a toast to my sexy-as-hell wife."

Sam started to sing his toast.

_**Heres to us one more toast and then well pay the bill**_

_**Deep inside both of us can feel the autumn chill**_

Donna leaned her head up against Sam as he wrapped his arm tighter around her.

_**Birds of passage, you and me**_

_**We fly instinctively**_

_**When the summers over and the dark clouds hide the sun**_

_**Neither you nor Im to blame when all is said and done**_

Sam leaned down and gave her a kiss, and then stroked her cheek in disbelief. She took is hand in both of hers as he continued.

_**In our lives we have walked some strange and lonely treks**_

_**Slightly worn but dignified and not too old for sex**_

_**Were still striving for the sky**_

_**No taste for humble pie**_

_**Thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun**_

_**Neither you nor Im to blame when all is said and done**_

_**Clear-headed and open-eyed**_

_**With nothing left untried**_

_**Standing calmly at the crossroads,no desire to run**_

_**Theres no hurry any more when all is said and done**_

Donna stood up, wrapped her arms around Sam and leaned her head on his shoulder.

_**Standing calmly at the crossroads,no desire to run**_

_**Theres no hurry any more when all is said and done**_

Everyone raised their glasses as Sam and Donna kissed, toasting their beautiful future.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Next chapter will be a love scene.

Everyone was dancing to the music having a great time-especially Sam and Donna. Donna couldn't believe that something might be growing between Rosie and Bill! As everyone was dancing the crack in the courtyard got bigger and opened up as water came squirting out-drenching everyone!

Donna went over to Sophie.

"IT'S APH-RO-DI-TE!" She was so excited. It was true, their hotel was on Aphrodite's fountain; and so much love was being celebrated there that night which caused the fountain to erupt.

Donna hugged her friends as everyone kept dancing.

Sam walked over to her and put his hands on her hips as she pulled his face roughly to hers and gave him a passionate kiss which he returned with equal force. He started to kiss his way down her neck as she leaned back a bit and started to rip his shirt off him. They were both laughing and enjoying being able to act like a couple of silly teenagers. Once Donna got rid of Sam's shirt, they wrapped their arms around one another and Sam lifted her up slightly so that her left ear was pressed against his. Sam loved the feeling of Donna's hands on his wet, bare skin. Donna loved the feeling of being that close to him.

"I love you." They said into one another's ears.

"I could stay like this forever." Donna said as she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I think it is safe to say, things are only going to get better." Sam said with a kiss to her nose.

"What does that mean Mr. Carmichael?" Donna asked.

Luckily Sam was saved when Sophie came over.

"Mom?" Sophie asked.

Donna turned around and saw her daughter standing there with a sad look on her face.

"It's time?" Donna asked.

"Yeah." Sophie answered.

"Listen, I am going to go get my things and take them to your room so you two can have some time before Soph sails off into the moonlight." Sam said. He thought this was perfect. He could pack a suitcase for both he and Donna.

"You'll come see me off won't you?" Sophie asked.

Sam went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course; Bill, Harry, and I will meet you in an hour." Sam said.

Sam went back over to Donna and they walked a couple feet away.

"Listen, my room is a mess. It isn't much. I can't believe you are moving in!" Donna said, sounding like a teenager.

"Well, we are married. Do you want me to live somewhere else?" Sam asked.

Donna jumped into his arms.

"NO! I am still in shock I guess. Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world." Donna said.

"It's going to be amazing! Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world. I will see soon." With a quick kiss he was off.

Sophie and Donna spent the next hour packing Sophie up. They reminisced on the amazing life they had together. Donna reminded Sophie how much she will ALWAYS love her. Donna told Sophie that the villa would always be her home. As they were packing, Sam had moved his stuff into Donna's room and started to pack stuff for her.

"I feel like I am invading her privacy." He said to Rosie who was helping him pack stuff for her.

"You're her husband now." Rosie said laughing.

"You're right. It is just going to take some getting used to." Sam said.

"I can't believe you are chartering a yacht for a week! Listen, you are the love of Donna's life, please don't break her heart." Rosie said to Sam as they were walking out.

"I didn't propose to her on a whim, I have been wanting to do that for 21 years. She is already the center of my life, and I can't wait for us to live out our dreams." Sam said.

Rosie gave him a hug.

"Good. Listen, I am going down to the loading dock and put these on the yacht." Rosie said holding up the suitcases.

Sam went to get Bill and Harry, and all three of them went up to Sophie's room.

"Come in." Sophie said when Sam knocked.

"You girls ready?" Sam asked when he poked his head in.

Sophie looked around.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Sophie said as she picked up her suitcases.

"We'll get those." Both Harry and Bill said.

Sophie walked with Harry and Bill as they told her they love her, and how they both thought of her as their daughter. Sophie told them that even though Sam is her stepfather, she also thought of them as her father.

Donna and Sam trailed behind, holding hands.

"How you doing?" Sam asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Donna asked wiping away silent tears.

"Only to your husband." Sam smiled.

"I am fine, really. She is starting on a new adventure and so am I. I am proud of her for following her dreams." Donna said watching Sophie.

Once they came to the dock Sophie first ran and gave Sam a huge hug.

"If you need anything, call. I am so proud to be your stepfather. I love you." Sam said.

"Take care of my mom. I can't wait to hear all about the trip. Thank you for taking me in as your daughter, I love you too." Sophie said.

She then said good-bye to Bill and Harry.

Sam and Donna had walked to the end of the dock when Sophie came up. Sam gave them both a kiss on their cheeks and stepped away to give them privacy.

"I will call once a week." Sophie said.

"Write letters everyday." Donna said.

"I promise." Sophie said as Donna pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I am more proud of you than you will ever know. I love you." Donna said.

"I love you too." Sophie said not wanting to let go.

"Soph, it's time." Sky called from the boat.

As Sophie walked away, Sam walked towards Donna and wrapped his hands around her from behind. They watched Sophie sail off in the moonlight. Bill and Harry and left to give them some privacy.

"Let's go back." Donna said.

"No, let's stay here for a little while." Sam said.

"Okay." Donna wondered why, but was happy to be in his arms.

10 minutes later a yacht was coming towards the dock they were standing on.

"What is that? We never see yachts like that on Kalakhari." Donna said.

"Really? Maybe a lucky man rented that to sail his beautiful bride around the Greek Isles." Sam said.

"WOW! That is a romantic thought, I wonder wh-" Donna said then turned around.

Her mouth dropped.

"SAM?!" Donna screamed.

"It's all ours for a week. We have a full staff so we don't have to do ANYTHING. Also, we have private quarters so we can make as much noise as we want." Sam whispered the last part in her ear.

She jumped into his arms and planted kisses all over his face.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU!" Donna kept saying.

Sam was laughing.

"I guess you like your surprise then." Sam said.

"I can't wait, I just need to go pack." Donna said running off.

"WHOA, WAIT. You are already packed and it's on the boat. What do you say, want to sail around the Greek Isles with me." Sam said as he pulled her back towards him.

"I would go anywhere with you, let's go!" Donna said as Sam pulled her to the yacht.

Donna was getting to live out her fantasy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Let me know what you think. Do you want more details, less? I am not very good at writing love scenes-but it's what we all want, RIGHT?! ENJOY!!

As they walked on board they met the captain who would be sailing them around and showed them around the yacht. Donna couldn't believe her eyes it was huge. The staff stayed on one end of the yacht and they had the other-complete with a swimming pool, Movie Theater, dining room, and more.

"And this is your room." The captain told them opening the door to their room.

"WOW!" Is all Donna managed to get out.

There was a king sized bed, plasma TV, couches, fireplace, and a huge bathroom. More than that Sam gave explicit instructions to have a bottle of champagne chilling beside the bed, rose petals were thrown around the room, and candles were lit. Donna just walked around aimlessly; she couldn't believe Sam had done this for her.

"Is everything satisfactory sir?" The captain asked Sam.

"It's perfect, thank you so much. We will ring if we need anything." Sam said giving the captain a very nice tip.

"Enjoy your stay." The captain left.

Sam turned back around and saw Donna sitting on the couch crying. Sam immediately ran over to her.

"Donna, honey, what wrong?" Sam asked very confused.

"Nothing is wrong. I can't believe you did all this, for me." Donna said bring her hand up to cup his cheek.

"Of course I did, you have run that hotel for 15 years and taken care of Sophie by yourself for 20, you needed some relaxation. I thought it would be the perfect way for us to spend our honeymoon." Sam told her.

"I would have been happy spending our honeymoon locked up in my room, all I need is you to be happy. But, this is amazing. I had a fantasy that the man of my dreams would whisk me away on a lavish boat and it's happened." She said jumping into his arms.

"What's the point of having money if I can't spoil the love of my life?" Sam asked into her hair.

"I love you so much." She said as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I love you." Sam said.

Donna couldn't take being this close to him and not touching him; the electricity they were bouncing off one another was too much for her. She took his face into her hands and gave him a kiss full of need. Their kisses were open-mouthed, hot, and hungry. Sam picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips never losing contact with one another. Sam walked her over to the bed and sat her down.

"WAIT!" He said, a little rougher then he meant to. He took a couple steps away from her and tried to catch his breath.

"No, no more waiting." She said breathing heavily pulling him back to the bed forcing him to lie down. Once he was where she wanted him she straddled his hips and began unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest.

"Donna, hon, I wanted this to be romantic. After all, our first time after twenty years was against the side of a church. I wanted us to take our time." Sam said sitting up pulling her on his lap.

Donna looked into his eyes "Honey, that is really sweet, but you promised me the main course after the appetizer and I am READY!" She said kissing him hard and full on the lips.

"Hell, we can do slow later." He said against her lips.

"That's my boy!" She said continuing her assault on his face.

He stood up and carried her over to the fireplace. Once he put down a blanket he laid her on top of it. She reached up and pulled him down on top of her.

"This is perfect, because it's you." She told him looking intently in her eyes.

His only response was a soul-shattering kiss. They couldn't get enough of the taste of one another. Sam opened his mouth and kissed his way down her entire body as she let her hands roam through his hair, down his back, and into the back of his pants as she gripped him and pulled him tight against her, causing Sam to moan.

Sam sat up and held up each leg. First the right, as he kissed a path up to the hem of her dress, and then to the left. He then pulled her to a sitting position so that their legs were wrapped around one another. She began kissing his neck and shoulders as he reached around her and unzipped her dress, and helped her take it off.

"Honey, you are overdressed." She said pushing him down and lying on top of him.

She kissed her way down his chest to the waist of his pants. Once his pants were unbuttoned she pushed his pants down, along with his boxers, as she kissed her way down his right leg, then up his left leg.

"I thought we weren't going to go slow?" Sam asked as he flipped her over.

"What are you waiting-" Donna's words were cut off as Sam slammed hard against her causing her to scream.

He was afraid he was being too rough with her.

"You okay?" He asked panting.

"Perfect…DON'T STOP!" Donna said.

Sam knew if he had caused her pain he would stop, but he wanted her so much he knew he had no control in the moment.

As he thrust in and out of her he paid special attention to her chest as she kissed his neck and shoulders while her hands ran through his black and silver hair.

Sam could tell they were both almost there, and he stopped.

"Donna look at me." Sam told her, and she did with pure love and passion in her eyes. He sank into her one more time.

"I LOVE YOU!" He said as their passion took them to places they have never been before. Sam then collapsed on top of her.

"I love you, I love you." She said over and over as she struggled to regain composure and placed soft kisses on his face. Silent tears escaped her eyes, which Sam could feel against his face.

"Honey, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Sam asked.

"NO, NO." She said looking up at him.

"That was-I don't have words. I have never felt anything like that before. I am so unbelievably happy, that is why I am crying." She said stroking his face.

"You aint seen nothing yet." He said with a kiss to her lips. He began to pull out, but she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him in place.

"No, don't leave yet. I don't want this night to end." Donna said.

"It is just the beginning. But, let's rest before round two." He said before he paid his head on her chest and they both took a brief nap.

The night wasn't over yet.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have SO MUCH homework to do, but I can't seem to stop writing this story!

Donna woke up with feelings of peace, happiness, and utter joy. That was until she realized Sam was no longer lying on top of her.

"Sam?" She called out, sitting up and wrapping a blanket around herself.

Sam was out on the balcony in his boxers and t-shirt. He came in and sat down beside her when he heard his love calling his name.

"Hey there gorgeous. How come you're not still sleeping?" He asked with a kiss to her lips.

"Hey yourself. I woke up and you weren't here. What were you doing?" She asked running her hand through his hair.

"I was looking out at the sea thinking." Sam said as Donna put on his dress shirt she had discarded hours earlier.

"What about?" She asked, buttoning the shirt but leaving a couple buttons open at the top to reveal a glimpse of her chest.

Sam just stared at her.

"Sam?!" She said laughing and swatting his arm.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking how I have been missing you desperately for 21 years and now were together." He said pulling her down on his lap.

"I know I can't believe it! It almost seems like a dream." She said cuddling up to his chest.

"It is a dream, our dream, and it has finally come true. But, I do think we need to talk about some things." Sam said, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, we do. You first." Donna said.

"Well, we have been living our lives apart for the past 21 years. I know we said no more guilt but there are some things I need to get off my chest, so we can move on with the future." Sam said.

"Ok, go ahead, babe." Donna was listening.

"I did NOT want to leave this island 21 years ago, I felt it was something I had to do out of obligation not love. Soon as I left I knew I was coming back, something I should have told you. I went home and told my parents and Lorraine how deeply in love with you I was, and when I came back you were off with someone else."

"I know I was stupid. I am sorry, if I would have known." Sam put his finger to her lips.

"I don't blame you, I hurt you terribly. Anyways, I went back home and married Lorraine out of obligation. Our marriage was never one based on love. She wanted kids, I didn't. Well, I did, I wanted children with you. But, I didn't want to bring them up in a loveless marriage. Anyway, she got me drunk one night and we had sex resulting in two of the biggest joys of my life-Davis and Jonathan. We got divorced about 10 years ago. I have spent the rest of the time building up my firm and being a hands-on Dad. They have lived with me since the divorce but are now enrolled at NYU. They actually encouraged me to come when I got the invitation, thank god I did. Before I left I bought the wedding band, hoping and praying we could be like we are. So, that brings us to the happiest day of my life." He said looking at Donna.

"Donna?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what to say. Except I have loved you for 21 years. When I went off with Harry and Bill I was trying to replace the void you left in my heart-which only you can fill. As you know very well, I got pregnant at some point. My mother told me never to come home, so the Dynamos helped me through the pregnancy. I would not trade Sophie for anything in this world. I was a housekeeper on the mainland for several years and the lady I worked for left me her money when she died. I was still desperately in love with you and decided to buy the villa, which reminded me of you. I didn't date much my main focus was Sophie. I told you, Tanya, and Rosie I didn't need a man. Well, that's partially true, the man I need is you." Donna said looking up at Sam through her eyelashes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said.

"So, we have come to terms with the past. What do you say we get on with our present and future?" He asked.

"You read my mind." Donna said leaning her head on his chest.

They stayed like that for several moments until Donna straddled him and gave him a deep and hungry kiss rubbing herself up against Sam, causing him to groan. The next thing he knew, she was getting up walking to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Sam managed to squeak out.

"I feel like taking a shower." Donna said looking at him over her right shoulder.

"NOW?! You want to take a shower NOW?" Sam asked as Donna was taking off his shirt she was wearing.

"I didn't say I was taking one by myself, did I?" She asked as she threw the shirt at him and went running off into the bathroom.

It didn't take Sam long to follow her. When he entered the bathroom, Donna was already standing under the shower head letting the water pour down on her glorious skin. The candles were still lit in the bathroom, per his orders before they reached the yacht, which made her look even more like a goddess. He opened the shower door and walked up behind her.

"Took you long enough." She said teasingly when she felt his arms wrap around her.

Sam began to suck on her neck as his right hand traveled from her hp around to her stomach down to her feminine walls. Donna threw her head back.

"Does that feel good baby?" Sam asked.

"OH GOD." Was her only reply.

Sam thrust her fingers into her slow at first but soon picked up the pace, going deeper until she climaxed around his loving hand. He turned her around in his arms and lifted her to his hips. Without warning he entered the place where his fingers were. With each twist of his hips, he hit her center of passion deeper and deeper until they both met each other in their climax. Neither of them had ever felt this connection with anyone else.

"God, I love you," she said, stroking his damp hair off his forehead.

"I love you." He said trying to catch his breath.

"If we keep this up, we are going to pass out of we don't have food." She said as they stood under the shower to clean up.

"I'll go order us some food." He said with a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." She said.

Sam got out of the shower and dried off and wrapped up in a robe. He started to leave but went to the shower and opened it up again.

"Oh, Donna." Sam said.

"Yeah, babe." Donna said turning around.

"No one has ever made me feel like you do." Sam said.

"Me either." She said.

"Just wanted you to know, take your time, I am going to go order food. I love you Donna Carmichael."

"And, I you, Sam Carmichael." Donna said and then finished her shower as Sam went to order food. They both had forgotten what it felt like to be this happy and in love. They were definitely in the prime of their lives, and were enjoying every second of it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Last chapter of the night. I MUST do homework tomorrow, but will write more when I need a break. Please let me know if you are uncomfortable with the details. ENJOY!

Donna got out of the shower and found Sam's t-shirt he had thrown on the floor earlier, so she put it on. When she went out into the bedroom she found a pair of underwear and put those on as well, even though she was hoping they wouldn't stay on long. She went out into the family room of their cabin and saw that Sam had arranged a picnic for them in front of the fireplace. Complete with fruit, wine, cheese, crackers, and smoked meat.

"You hungry?" He asked as she walked over to him.

"ABSOLUTELY, but we better eat some food first." She said making Sam laugh as he situated her between his legs as he was leaning against the couch.

"Hon, Rosie and I packed clothes for you. You don't have to go around wearing my dirty t-shirts." He said while feeding her a grape.

"I like wearing your clothes. It makes me feel close to you," She said leaning against him, tilting her head back to feed him a piece of cheese.

"I don't know, but I think we're pretty close right now." He said smiling in her hair, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Donna.

"If we keep this up, we are never going to get through this meal. I am going to sit over here." She said laughing and turning around and scooting back a bit.

"I can't help it if I can't keep my hands off you." Sam said as he bent forwards giving her a kiss.

"Down big fella, eat." She said laughing handing him a cracker with meat and cheese.

"I have an idea she said." As she took a sip of wine.

"I thought we had to eat." Sam said winking at her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. We talked about the past and put that to rest, what do you say we talk about the future?" She asked.

"I like the way you think. Like I said earlier, I want us to run the hotel together, and make it the most romantic place on earth. That island is where I found my heart, TWICE, and I want it to have that effect on other people." Sam told her.

"I feel the same way. But I do have some concerns." Donna said honestly.

"Honey, I told you it is your place." Sam began.

"Correction, OUR PLACE." Donna corrected Sam.

"What I meant was you will have 100 control over what happens." Sam said.

"No, that's not what I meant. I want us to make decisions together for the hotel. But have you thought about your life in New York? The boys? I don't feel right asking you to give all that up." Donna said.

"Donna, I am gaining a life, not losing one. I hardly EVER see the boys. They are busy with college. I will have one of my CEO's run the firm until the boys are ready to run it themselves. Like I have said, this is our dream." Sam said moving next to Donna.

"WOW! No one has ever loved me like this before, well, except for you." She said as she took Sam's hand in hers.

"You better get used to it." Sam said bringing her hand up to his lips.

"So, since you are making us eat, tell me all about your dreams for the villa." Sam said handing her a cracker and meat.

"Well, I would like to make OUR room bigger with a living area. A nice big lobby and dining area complete with a stage for performers. Spruce the rooms up and make more rooms. A restaurant/bar down on the beach. Am I expecting too much?" Donna asked.

"Not at all. When we get back I will draw up a couple drafts of plans and we'll go over them together. How does that sound?" Sam asked.

"Perfect." Donna said as she removed the food from the blanket and crawled over to him.

Sam couldn't get over the sight of Donna crawling over to him on all fours.

"Uhhh…Donna." Sam said trying to find his voice.

"Yeah, baby." Donna said as she sat on his lap and peeled his shirt off him.

"I…uh…thought we needed to eat." Sam said as his hands went to her hips.

"I don't know about you, but that is kind of what I had in mind." She said with a devilish grin.

Sam didn't need to hear anymore. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Honey, I was fine on the floor." She said as he sat her down on the bed.

He took her shirt off her as he was saying "Since we have been married we had sex against an old chapel, and made love on the floor and against the tile wall in the shower. I would like to make love to my wife in a bed."

"Whatever you want." She said as he pushed her down on the bed.

"Donna?" Sam said as he was nibbling on her ear.

"Hmmmm?" Donna asked.

"No more talking." Sam said and to prove his point he engaged her in a deep, tongue-exploring kiss.

Sam began kiss her neck, and opened his mouth as his tongue made a path towards her chest. Donna clenched her fingers in his hair. He paid special attention to each breast, causing her to moan and push herself up against him as he moved his hands between them to push her underwear down her legs and used his feet to push them completely off of her. She smiled to herself; she knew they wouldn't stay on long. Her hands went down and massaged him between his legs as she used her feet to push down his boxers and he kicked them off. Once she rid him of his boxers, she guided him into her. At first he went slow, but as she dug her fingers in his back he picked up his pace.

"DEEPER." She said as she sucked on his shoulders.

He brought her legs around his waist to comply with her needs.

"BETTER?" He grunted.

"OH GOD!" She said as she threw her head back. She raised her hips to meet him in his thrusts.

"SAM! DONNA!" They both screamed as they exploded.

Sam rolled off Donna and pulled her to his chest.

"We most definitely still got it." She said laughing and kissing his neck.

"WOW!" Was the only thing Sam could say.

"Mr. Harvard can't think of anything else to say?" Donna asked throwing her left leg across his right.

"I love you." Sam said.

"In case you couldn't tell, I love you too." She said with a kiss to his lips.

"Good night, Mrs. Carmichael." Sam said as he pulled the covers up and around them.

"Good night, Mr. Carmichael." Donna said.

It didn't take long for them to drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Donna and Sam woke up in each other's arms thinking it was a dream. Donna was the first to wake up. Sam's left arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to him. She went to grab his left hand, and it donned on her that he didn't have a wedding ring. He had given her one at their impromptu ceremony, but she hadn't had a chance to get him one. She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it, which caused her husband to wrap his arms tightly around her.

"Good morning." Sam said sleepily with a kiss to her head.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." She said as she turned to face him.

"Who wants to be asleep when you could be looking into the eyes of the most beautiful woman in the world?" Sam asked as he cleared the hair from her eyes.

"Flattery this time in the morning?" Donna asked as they both laughed.

"Hey, you seemed deep in thought." Sam said, which he noticed when she woke up.

"Well, we do have a problem that we need to fix." Donna said seriously.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Sam had no idea what she was talking about.

"This." She said holding up his left hand.

"My hand is the problem?" Now Sam was really confused.

"No, the problem is what is not on your hand." Donna said.

"Honey, I think I need some coffee, because I am not following." Sam said trying not to be an idiot, but he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Okay, look at my left hand and then look at yours. What is the difference?" Donna asked.

"Well, yours excites me a hell of a lot more than mine does?" Sam said with a kiss to her hand.

"Sam, I'm being serious." Donna said as both she and Sam sat up against the headboard.

"Okay, oh a wedding band?" Sam asked.

"BINGO!" Donna said with a kiss.

"I haven't had a chance to get you one, and for some reason it really bothers me." Donna said.

"Honey, it's not a big deal. We will get one. I have your heart and you have mine. We committed ourselves to one another before God and family and friends that's all that matters." Sam said honestly.

"My ring let's people know I am off limits. Say a very attractive woman who is staying at the villa starts coming onto you because you don't have a ring and she has no clue you're married." Donna said.

"Honey, she can flirt all she wants, like I said I have already given you my heart." Sam said.

"No, I know and I trust you completely. It is about more than that. You gave me this ring as a symbol of our never-ending love, a reminder that you will always be there. I want to give you a symbol of my love, to remind you in hard times that I will always be by your side." Donna said.

"Honey, I know all that, besides you proved your love to me SEVERAL times last night." Sam teased.

"I can see how important this is to you. I will tell the captain we want to stop at the first port. Okay?" Sam asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you, I know it seems like I am over-reacting but it is important to me." Donna said with a kiss to his lips.

"I want the whole world to know I am yours and you are mine, so we will go get a ring today. Even though I don't plan on seeing a lot of people this next week." Sam said as he laid her down on the bed.

"Sam?" Donna asked as he moved on top of her.

"Yes, darling?" He asked as he began to explore her neck with his mouth.

"Again?" She asked even though she could feel herself becoming aroused already.

"Oh yeah." He responded right before he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Donna loved the feel of his weight pushing her into the mattress, but she also wanted to please him and knew she could do that better on top, so she flipped them over and straddled him.

She began kissing his neck, but soon opened her mouth and licked her way down his chest.

"DONNA." Sam moaned.

She kissed her way down to the top of his thigh, and Sam felt that he was at the breaking point. He pulled her face up to his and plunged his tongue in and out of her, something he wanted to do with the lower half of their bodies. Sam flipped them over. He caressed, kissed, and massaged each breast, which caused Donna to arch her back urging him to continue. Instead, he continued his assault down her flat stomach and teased her when he got to her thighs, like she did him.

"Sam, I want you so much!" Donna said pulling his face back to hers.

Their kisses were open-mouthed, hot, and hungry. Sam didn't need any more incentive when Donna wrapped her legs around his lower back. The lower half of their bodies repeated the actions of their tongues going in and out of their mouths.

"God, I love you Donna." Sam moaned between kisses.

"Show me." She breathed.

And with one final thrust, their love spilled into one another.

After several minutes of whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, Sam rolled to his side and pulled Donna to his chest.

"Your heart is beating so fast." She said once she caught her breath.

"That's because it's alive." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Mine too." She said with a kiss to his chest. "But honey, if we keep this up, we might kill each other from all this "exercise" before the honeymoon is even over."

"Well, we would most definitely die happy." Sam said with a huge grin on his face.

"SAM!" Donna laughed.

"I can't help it. Okay, what do you say we pull into the closest port and go eat breakfast and walk around, get another form of exercise." Sam said.

"Sounds great, I will go hop in the shower." She said as she got out of bed, leaving Sam to admire her naked form.

"I am right behind you." He said starting to get up from the bed.

Donna wrapped herself up in a blanket and pushed him back down.

"No, you don't. If you shower with me we will NEVER eat. Call the captain and see how long it will be until we anchor. I will be fast." She said with a kiss to his lips and went off to shower.

'So this is what happiness is?' Sam thought to himself as he called the captain.


	9. Chapter 9

Donna continued to get ready as Sam took a shower.

"Honey, where are we stopping?" Donna asked as she applied a small amount of powder and mascara.

"The island of Skopelos. We can stay there all day if want. The captain says there is a great café just down from the dock." Sam said turning off the water.

"Sounds great." Donna said as she exited the bathroom. She knew if she stayed in there when Sam got out of the shower wet and wrapped in a towel, she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Sam brushed his teeth and dried his hair. He put on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a black t-shirt which showed off his chiseled body. When he came out of the bathroom he stopped and stared at his beautiful wife. She was wearing a black, low-cut cotton dress, and black flip-flops. It amazed him how she could make a simple cotton dress look so beautiful. Her hair fell in loose ringlets, she was gorgeous.

"Sam?" Donna said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"You are gorgeous." Sam said as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." She said wiping her lipstick off his lips. "You're not too bad yourself. We need to get you some more of these shirts." She said rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

"Now whose trying to start something? Let's go." He said taking her hand and leading her out of the cabin.

They walked around the docks for a little bit taking in the beautiful scenery.

"Ready for some breakfast?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, there's the café over there." She said.

Donna and Sam walked to the café hand in hand. They found an empty table, and Sam pulled out her chair for her before sitting down across from her. They held hands from across the table.

A thin blonde waitress, who didn't know how to appropriately buy a bra or shirt, came over and put her hand on Sam's shoulder. She stopped and looked down at his left hand, then she smiled. All of this didn't go unnoticed by Donna.

"Hey there handsome ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"I am. How 'bout you honey?" Sam was oblivious.

"He was talking to me." Donna said glaring at the waitress, and she took a few steps back.

They both ordered mimosas, eggs, sausage, and pancakes.

"Donna? What was all that about? You looked pissed." Sam said as Donna pulled her hand away from his.

"Of course I'm pissed!" Donna said.

"About what?" Sam was definitely a man.

"You don't know?" Donna asked in disbelief.

"Obviously I don't. What happened to make you so upset?" Sam asked.

"Little waitress Barbie with her boobs popping out of her shirt came over to me and my NEW husband, put her hand on your shoulder, and scoped out the ring situation. When she saw you WERE NOT wearing one she flirted with you, and you were OBLIVIOUS!" Donna yelled.

"Honey, I honestly didn't even notice. I thought she was just being nice." Sam said.

"Sam, she called you HANDSOME." Donna said.

"So do you." Sam knew it was a mistake as soon as he said it.

"Yes, I do. I am your wife and I have known you for 21 years." Donna said.

"Ok, good point. We will go get a ring right after breakfast." Sam said taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. I think I'm just hungry. I just don't like the idea of other women thinking they have a shot with you." Donna said looking at him through her eyelashes.

"It's been an emotional and wonderful 24 hours. I don't have eyes for any other woman, you know that right?" Sam asked lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"I do." She said and gave him a kiss.

They enjoyed eating breakfast looking out to sea. It looked like a storm was coming in.

"So, you from around here?" The waitress asked when she brought their check.

"Actually, my wife and I are on our honeymoon." He said taking Donna's hand in his and winking at her.

"We are sailing around the Greek Isles. The sky has me worried though. Is there a storm coming?" Sam asked the waitress.

"We are expected to get a little rain, nothing to worry about." The waitress told Sam.

Sam handed her the bill and money.

"Ok, thanks." Sam said standing and pulling Donna up with him.

"Enjoy your trip." The waitress said.

"WE WILL." Donna said pulling Sam down the street.

"Come on, we are buying you a ring." Donna said laughing.

They started walking down the village.

"Why don't you stay here, while I buy your ring. I want to surprise you." Donna said.

"You're gonna leave me alone with all these women?" Sam said in feigned shock.

"HAHAHA." She leaned in and gave him a breathtaking kiss.

"What was that for?" Sam asked.

"To remind you what is to come later if you behave." She said with a wink.

"I will wait here like a good little boy." He said swatting her rear as she walked off.

Donna walked into a jewelry store and found a silver band perfect for Sam.

"Excuse me?" She asked the jeweler.

"Yes mam." He replied.

"How long would it take to get this engraved?" She asked.

"Oh, half an hour." He said.

"Perfect." Donna said with a smile on her face.

It had been over half an hour and Sam was wondering what was taking so long. So, he decided to go look for Donna. He found her in a jewelry shop making small talk with the jeweler. The jeweler was obviously checking her out. Donna was telling him about their trip and he kept putting his hand on her shoulder, hand, and arm. Sam saw him staring at her chest.

"It's perfect." She said as the clerk brought out the ring.

"So are you." Sam said wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, sorry it took so long." She said leaning into his arms and bring her hand up to his cheek.

"It's ok, you ready? He asked.

"Yup, I already paid. It was nice talk to you." Donna told the jeweler.

"You too Ms. Sheridan." He said handing her back her credit card.

"Actually it's Mrs. Carmichael." Sam said.

"That's right, congratulations, enjoy your trip." The jeweler said as Sam pulled her out of the store.

"He was flirting with you!" Sam said.

"What? No he wasn't!" Donna said laughing.

"Yes he was. He was staring at your chest and kept touching you." Sam said.

"Honey, no one flirts with me, except for you. Before you came back, I can't tell you the last time a man pad attention to me." Donna said.

"You are an incredibly beautiful woman. Maybe I should make a sign saying you are mine." Sam said pulling her into a kiss.

"Look at us. We are being ridiculous. I think we have proved that you are the only one for me." She said stroking his cheek.

"And, you are the only one for me. I'm sorry, I have missed you so much, I am being stupid and territorial." Sam said.

"It shows how much we love each other. So, as a symbol of my love and commitment to you I give you this ring." She said as she presented him with the ring.

"Aren't you going to put it on me?" He asked.

"Read the inscription first." She said.

"Finally." Sam read and laughed. "It's perfect." He said as she put it on him.

"Just like us." She said against his lips.

"Ready to go back to the yacht?" He said holding her tight in his arms.

She responded by pulling him back to the boat.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am still writing Second Chances. I just got on a roll with this one and haven't updated Second Chances. I am going to do that now. I had to add a little drama to this story, enjoy.

Sam and Donna walked quickly back to the yacht. The captain greeted them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael, good afternoon." The captain said.

"Good afternoon captain. We are exhausted and are heading to our cabin to get some sleep, please do not disturb us. But, before we do, are we expecting any tropical storms or hurricanes?" Sam asked concerned about the way the sky was looking.

"No sir, just some rain moving in." The captain said.

"Very well, thank you." He said as he pulled Donna to their room.

He entered the room first followed by Donna. He immediately turned around when he heard the door slam shut. They unconsciously gravitated towards one another breathing hard. No words were necessary, they could see the need and want in the other's eyes. Donna grabbed Sam's hips and pulled him to her as he took her mouth into his. His hands immediately went to her back and slowly made their way to her rear as he grasped it and pulled her even closer to him. He walked her back to door and began to kiss his way down her collar bone and neck. Donna's hands made their way to the bottom hem of his shirt and swiftly lifted it off of him. Her lips immediately found their way to his chest, she couldn't get enough of the warmth and taste of his masculine chest. Sam lifted her face so he could attack her lips once again with his. His hands traveled their way down her body and lifted her dress off of her perfect form. As she took her underwear off, he quickly ridded himself of his jeans and boxers in one move. He turned her around and entered her from behind as her hands traveled back to his thigh and up to his rear to hold him tight. It didn't take them long to reach their orgasm together. They slowly slipped to the floor and she laid on top of him.

"That was incredible!" Donna said cuddling up to him.

"We should both get jealous more often." Sam said with a laugh.

"I don't think so buddy." She said as she kissed his chest.

They were both so wrapped up in their passion they hadn't noticed the storm-taking place outside.

"Sounds like the storm has rolled in." Sam said.

Before Donna could respond the whole boat shook violently causing them both to sit up.

"Sam? What was that?" Donna asked.

Sam got up and put on his boxers and went to look out the balcony doors. He looked back at Donna with panic written all over his face.

"Looks like we are coming into the mouth of the storm."


	11. Chapter 11

"Sam?" Donna asked panicking.

"Honey, don't worry. Put these on." He threw her a pair of her pajama pants and his t-shirt, he knew she liked to wear his clothes.

"Listen, I am gonna get dressed and go talk to the captain." Sam said pulling on his jeans and putting on his shirt.

"OH NO. You are NOT going out there." She said getting up and putting the clothes on.

"Donna, honey, listen…" He was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello." He said.

"Sam, it's me Sophie. Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"It's Sophie." He told Donna.

"Yes, we're fine. What about you two?" Sam asked.

"We're fine, we pulled into port before it got bad." She said.

"Good, I'm glad. I need to go talk to the captain, here I will give your mom the phone." Sam said walking over to Donna.

"Sam, please take care of yourself and my mom. I love you, Sam." Sophie said.

"I love you too, Soph. Here's your mom, I know she is wanting to talk to you." He gave Donna the phone and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, baby girl. Hold on a second." Donna put a hand on the phone.

"Sam, please be careful. Just do whatever you have to do and come right back. Please!" Donna said.

"Honey, it will be fine. I am just going to see what our situation is. But, I want you to stay here and go into the bathroom, okay?" He said.

"Okay. See you soon." She said and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I will definitely be back as soon as I can." He said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Get out of here you goof." She said as she swatted his arm.

Donna went into the bathroom and talked to Sophie for a long time. It had only been 24 hours, but she missed her daughter like crazy. They talked about how they were both living their dreams with the men they loved.

When Donna got off the phone she looked at her watch to see what time it was, Sam had been gone for almost an hour.

"That's it, I'm going to see what is going on." Donna said to herself and put on some jeans and Sam's sweatshirt. She didn't want to go out in pajama pants and his white t-shirt.

Donna walked out on the deck and couldn't believe how windy and slippery it was out here. A big gush of wind rocked the boat causing her to lose her balance and fall. As she fell she hit her head on the side of the boat knocking her out.

Sam had been with the captain trying to navigate the storm, because several of his shipmates had gotten sick.

"You think we can navigate out of this?" Sam asked, water pouring down on them.

"Yeah, we should be fine. Listen, I'm fine now. We are moving out of the worst of it. Go back to your wife, but be careful out on that dock it is slippery and really windy." The captain said.

"I will. Listen, my wife has my cell phone. Please let us know if anything changes." Sam shook his hand and left.

As he was making his way back to their cabin he saw someone lying on the deck. As he got closer he realized it was his wife. He ran over to her knelt down beside her.

"DONNA! DONNA" He said as he swooped her up in his arms. As he raised her head up he saw she had a deep cut on the side of her head.

"DAMN IT! Donna, baby, can you hear me?" Sam yelled but no response. He checked her pulse and it was strong.

"Come on, I gotta get you out of here." He told her hoping she could hear him.

He carried her back to their cabin and took her out of her wet clothes and put dry pajamas on her. He then tended to the wound. He knew it wasn't deep enough to need stitches, thank god. He put her into bed and wrapped her up in blankets. He knelt down beside the bed waiting for her to wake up.

"Come on baby, wake up, please." He kept saying over and over.

Donna started blinking her eyes and tried to sit up.

"OWE!" She screamed.

Sam gently pushed her back down.

"Take it easy. Where do you hurt?" Sam asked.

"My head." Donna said.

Sam went to get her some Tylenol and water. He helped her sit-up.

"Here, take these." He said as he gave her the Tylenol and water.

"Thanks." She said.

Sam went over and got into bed with her wrapping his arms around her.

"I should be pissed as hell at you, but I am so glad you're okay." He said holding her tight.

"I'm sorry, I was worried about you." She said.

"Try coming upon your wife lying unconscious on the deck of a yacht during a tropical storm, which wasn't supposed to hit. Then we'll talk about worried." Now, he was getting pissed. He got up out of the bed and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Didn't I tell you to stay here?" Sam said.

"Listen to me Sam Carmichael." She said as she wobbly got out of bed. "No one, and no, not even you, tells me what to do!" She yelled and started to become wobbly again.

Sam led her over to the couch.

"Here babe, sit down." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just terrified when I found you out there." Sam said pulling her to his chest.

"I know, I am sorry, I should have been more careful. But you said you were only going to check the situation out, and you were gone for an hour. What was I supposed to do? Of course, I was going to go look for you." She said.

"You're right, I should have called and told you I was helping out the captain." He said with a kiss to her head.

"Maybe we should just stick to each other like glue." She said causing them both to laugh.

"I like the way you think Mrs. Carmichael. How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Much better now that I am in your arms." Donna said.

"You want to go back to the bed?" He asked.

"No, I want to stay right here." She said.

"Get some rest, when you wake up maybe the storm will have passed and I will go make us something to eat." Sam said.

"What about the cooks?" She asked snuggling up closer to his chest.

"The shipmates and staff all got sick with the boat crashing violently on the water. That's why it took me so long, I was helping the captain." Sam said.

"My hero." Donna said half asleep/

After she went to sleep, Sam breathed a small prayer 'Thank you God.'


	12. Chapter 12

After Donna had been asleep for a while Sam carried her to the bed and tucked in underneath the covers, he gave her a tender kiss on the head and went to go put on dry clothes. When he came back in she was still asleep. He crawled underneath the covers with her and enjoyed just watching her sleep. He knew she didn't have a concussion, but he was still worried, so he monitored her breathing while she slept.

Donna began to stir.

"Hey there, sleepy head." He said with a kiss to her head.

"Hi." She said rubbing her eyes, trying to get them to focus. "Were you really watching me sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, I knew you didn't have a concussion, I just wanted to monitor your breathing." He said.

"That's really sweet." She said as she sat up.

"Easy. How are you feeling?" He asked helping her sit up.

"I feel fine, my headache is gone, and I don't feel sick to my stomach any more." She said bring his hand to her lap.

"I have an idea." He said pulling her onto his lap once he sat up.

"I think I am going to like this. " She said kissing his neck.

"No, not that. You need to rest." Sam said.

"Seriously? It's our honeymoon!" She said.

"Maybe later, if you're a good girl and rest. But, that wasn't my idea. What do you say we don't leave this cabin for the next 6 days?" He asked with a kiss to her lips.

"I like the way you think." She said as her stomach growled.

Sam went over and looked out the windows.

"Looks like the storm has passed, I am going to go fix us something to eat." Sam said as he walked over to Donna who lay back down in the bed and gave her a kiss.

"I'll be here." She said laughing.

"You better, be right back." Sam said.

Soon as he left Donna came up with a plan she knew he couldn't say no to. She began lighting candles around their cabin, and started the fire in the fireplace in their bedroom. She was surprised when she went through her suitcase earlier that day to find a sexy black negligee, she knew it wasn't hers, Tanya and Rosie must have put it in there, God bless them. She left a trail of her pajamas from the door of the cabin to the bedroom once she put her negligee on.

About half an hour later Sam came in with a tray of food and was surprised to find the cabin dark except for the candles. There was a note on the table by the door that read "follow the trail, you won't be disappointed-Love, D." So, Sam sat down the tray of food and did as he was told. He found his beautiful wife standing in the middle of the bedroom in a black negligee and stiletto heels. All the blood rushed from his head down below his waist.

"It looks like you're happy to see me." She said licking her lips, noticing his arousal.

"Donna." Sam managed to get out, but it was barely a whisper.

"Yes, Sam." She said as she sauntered over to him, taking his shirt off of him as soon as she reached him.

Sam shook his head, hoping that would help him make clear and complete sentences.

"How you feeling?" He asked trying to ignore the tantalizing scent of her perfume.

She took his hand and placed it between her legs.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" She asked as she placed kisses on his chest.

"Honey…we…we…can't." He said, not moving.

"Of course we can, it's real easy, and I'll show you." She whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you." Sam said in her ear as she nibbled on his.

"You won't, but I might hurt you if you don't stop talking." She said right before she plunged her tongue into his mouth.

Donna moaned when Sam pulled away.

"If we don't stop right now, I won't be responsible for my actions." He said pulling her into a deep kiss.

Donna licked his lips "Good."

Donna and Sam kissed one another like they never had before-it was a kiss of passion, need, love, and lust. They lowered one another to the ground.

"You want to go to the bed?" He asked as he sucked on her neck, not caring if he left a mark this time.

"Screw the bed." She said as she tilted her head back to give him better access.

"I'd rather screw you." He said moving to the other side of her neck.

"I like the way you think." She said as grabbed him between his legs causing him to moan her name "DONNA."

Donna couldn't move fast enough. She had been yearning for this since she started planning her seduction. She wanted to feel him, to hold him, and love him. She quickly peeled the jeans off his legs, Sam placed his hands on the deep neck line of the negligee and ripped it off her body. Donna couldn't get over his forcefulness.

"SAM! That wasn't mine!" She said as she was breathing hard.

"I don't care I will buy you 10 more." He said as his lips went down to kiss and suckle every inch of her chest.

They were both naked now, and spent the longest time exploring one another's bodies. He loved the feel of his hands on her breasts as he plunged his tongue in and out of her mouth. She loved rubbing her hands up and down his strong back. She thought that if she made love to him every day for the rest of her life, it still wouldn't be enough.

Donna flipped them over so she was on top. Her tongue then wandered over his chest, embarking on a journey to her intended destination. She lifted his legs to sprinkle his inner thighs with tender kisses. As soon as he bit his bottom lip, she knew it was time to get serious.

He groaned when she placed her mouth on him. And then, when she gently grasped him in her hand, he wiggled against the floor, causing her to lower her face and graze him with her wet lips.

Slowly, she opened her mouth, only a little at first to suck lightly on the tip. By the time she had taken him in entirely, she could tell by his movements beneath her he was almost there but was holding back.

She lowered herself down on him. Sam immediately thrust his hips upward, meeting her as their bodies grinded together. Sam held onto her hips so tight he was afraid he was leaving a mark. But that's what he wanted because as soon as she hit the spot they were both searching for, he guided her into movement that made them feel alive and loved.

As she squeezed her legs around his, he knew she was almost there. His fingers pried their way to the sensitive part of her body that brought her unspeakable pleasure until Donna trembled uncontrollably, gasping for air.

With one final thrust inside her as she clenched around him, Sam also surrendered to the vibrations that shocked every limb. The aftershocks of their lovemaking was so strong that neither of them could move once she collapsed on top of him. He was so overcome by the thought that he almost lost her to mother nature that day that he drew his arms around her in an embrace filled with love and fulfillment. He was reminded by the scent of her how much he loved this woman and how he didn't know if could go on should something ever happen to her.

She must have felt it in the hug, he figured, because with a muffled cry to catch her breath, she whispered, "I love you too."

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered as he held her tighter.

"I have waited for you for 21 years, no one could tear me away now." She said with a kiss to his lips.

They lay like that for several minutes.

"I bet the foods cold now." Sam said.

"You complaining?" She asked.

"Absolutely not." He said as she rolled off of him.

"I will go warm it up and you stay here looking sexy." Sam said as he went to warm up the food.

'Married life is the best.' Donna thought to herself, grateful for the second chance she and Sam had been given.


	13. Chapter 13

While Sam was heating up their dinner, Donna put on his t-shirt and her pajama pants. They decided to eat at the table in the dining area. Sam had made chicken, rice, and veggies. They enjoyed just being together and talking. They talked about everything and nothing.

"Sam, honey, that was great. Thank you. I didn't realize how hungry I was." Donna said wiping her mouth with the napkin.

"Well, we haven't eaten very much FOOD since we got married." Sam said causing them both to laugh. "How are you feeling?" He asked bringing her hand to his lips.

"I told you, I am fine. My head doesn't hurt anymore, my neck is a little stiff, probably from the fall. But our recreational activities earlier made me feel much better." She said with a smile on her face.

"Me too. I have an idea, meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes." He said clearing the dishes.

"Clothing optional?" Donna asked intrigued.

"You will be naked, I won't be." Sam said.

"That doesn't sound like much fun." Donna said with a frown.

"Trust me." He said with a kiss. "Five minutes."

Donna finished clearing the dishes as Sam went into the bathroon, lit candles, and drew a nice hot bubble bath for Donna. Donna entered into the calm room, with music playing in the background.

"Welcome to your oasis my dear." Sam said as he undressed Donna and helped her into the tub.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asked when she got into the tub, but he didn't get in.

"No, just lean back, close your ryes, and relax." He said with a kiss to her temple.

He began to massage her neck and back.

"How does that feel?" He whispered into her ear.

"Heavenly." She said with her eyes closed. Just then a song came on the radio, a song that held strong emotions for both of them. It mirrored the words she spoke to him just minutes before their wedding.

_**I don't wanna talk about things we've gone through**_

_**Though it's hurting me, now it's history**_

Donna looked up at him and brought her hand to his cheek as he leaned into her touch. Both of them closed their eyes, allowing themselves to feel the other's touch.

_**I've played all my cards and that's what you've done too**_

_**Nothing more to say, no more ace to play**_

_**The winner takes it all, the loser standing small**_

_**Beside the victory, that's her destiny**_

_**I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there**_

Donna opened her eyes, sat up and took Sam's shirt off of him, and he rid himself of his pants and she pulled him into the tub and wrapped her arms around him.

_**I figured it made sense, building me a fence**_

_**Building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there**_

_**But I was a fool, playing by the rules**_

_**The gods may throw a dice, their minds as cold as ice**_

_**And someone way down here, loses someone dear**_

_**The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall**_

_**It's simple and it's plain, why should I complain**_

_**But tell me does she kiss, like I used to kiss you**_

Sam turned around and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

_**Does it feel the same, when she calls your name**_

_**Somewhere deep inside you must know I miss you**_

Sam kissed her all the way from her lips down to her navel, causing her to moan.

_**But what can I say, rules must be obeyed**_

_**The judges will decide, the likes of me abide**_

_**Spectators of the show, always staying low**_

_**The game is on again, a lover or a friend**_

Donna pulled him closer and he entered her softly and slowly but picked up the pace to meet Donna's movements as the song continued.

_**A big thing or a small, the winner takes it all**_

_**I don't wanna talk it makes me feel sad**_

_**And I understand, you've come to shake my hand**_

_**I apologize if it makes you feel bad**_

_**Seeing me so tense, no self-confidence**_

_**But you see**_

_**The winner takes it all**_

_**The winner takes it all**_

Their loved exploded inside both of them. Sam laid there in her arms for the longest time as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I never ever meant to hurt you. I know I said this before, but no one has ever made me feel so alive and loved." Sam said with a kiss to her chest.

"Me either. I am glad you decided to join me." She said.

"Well, I guess my body had plans of it's own." He said causing them both to laugh.

"My neck feels much better by the way." She said smiling into his hair.

"Good, but I still want to give you that full body massage. What do you say we do that out on the private balcony? The rain has cleared and you can see the stars." He said with a kiss to her lips.

"Sounds great, but we kind of got crazy in here, there's water everywhere." She said laughing.

"You go wait for me outside I will clean up." Sam said getting out of the tub and putting a robe on.

"Don't be long." She said as he helped her out of the tub and handed her a robe.

Sam cleaned up the bathroom and went out onto the balcony.

"Lay down." He said.

"Your wish is my command." She said as she lay down and loosened her robe so he could take it off her shoulders and give her an adequate massage.

He straddled her back and began up at her neck and shoulders and continues down to her lower back, eliciting moans from his wife.

Once he was done he kissed his way down her back and pulled the robe back up around her and flipped her over, only to find her asleep.

He let a small chuckle escape his lips as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He climbed in beside her and enjoyed an evening of much needed sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you for reading this story. It will be continued in Our Life. There won't be as many love scenes, but there will definitely be some! It will be mushy too, sorry, I love mush. I am a hopeless romantic. This last chapter is VERY NC-17. ENJOY!

Donna and Sam spent the rest of their honeymoon stopping at islands whenever they wanted to, made love, relaxed, made love, and just enjoyed their time alone together.

Donna was lying between Sam's legs on a lounge chair out on their private balcony looking out to sea; her head was against his chest.

"I can't believe we are going home tomorrow. This week with you has been amazing." She said closing her eyes.

"I know, while I am anxious to start our REAL lives together, I am going to miss this, being able to hold you all day." He said with a kiss to her head.

"Well, we are the bosses, we can sneak away whenever we want." She said as she tilted her head back and he leaned down for a kiss.

"I need to talk to you about something." Sam said.

"Oh no, you sound serious." She said as she sat up and turned around facing him.

"I need to go back to New York to pack some things, sell some things, and sign some papers over to my CEO." Sam said looking down.

"Honey, it's not that big of a deal. You won't get married while you're gone will you?" Donna asked with a laugh.

"No, especially not if you're with me!" Sam said laughing.

"You want me to come? I thought you were just going by yourself." Donna said.

"Of course I want you to come. When I came back to the island, I made a silent vow to myself that I would never leave it again without you. We could spend a few days in the city and you could meet the boys." Sam said.

"Honey, I can't wait to meet your sons, but I don't know." She said as she got up and walked to the railing.

He followed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Oh, come on. We could see a couple shows, have dinner with the boys, make love A LOT." He said as he kissed her neck causing her to giggle.

"I have already been away from the hotel for a week, I don't know if I can leave again." She said sadly.

"Come on, we have called and Eddie and Pepper are doing a great job. We'll make it a fast trip. We don't have to leave as soon as the boat docks, we can wait a couple days. Come on, come on." He said sucking hard on her neck.

"You know I can't resist you." She said bringing her hand up to his hair.

"I kind of like that about you." He said hugging her tighter.

"We have missed out on so much time, I don't want to miss out on anymore." Sam said.

"I completely agree. It will be fun; I have never been to New York before. How do you think the boys will react about the wedding? Donna asked as Sam walked her back over to the lounge chairs, sitting opposite from her.

"Honestly?" He asked, making Donna nervous.

"Yeah, of course. They're going to be upset aren't they?" She asked nervously.

"Nah, I am just teasing you." Sam said, causing Donna to swat at his arm. "They are going to love you, almost as much as I do. I told you, they encouraged me to come to the wedding." Sam told her. "Actually, they said 'Come on Dad, you're not getting any younger, it's time to chase your dream.' Which is you." Sam said with a kiss to her lips.

"How do you think Lorraine is going to react?" She asked.

"I don't care, we have been divorced for years. As long as she gets her alimony she's happy. She really isn't a part of our lives, the boys NEVER see her. She's always off being the elite New Yorker. She never even contacts the boys on their birthday." Sam said giving his wife a glimpse into his past life.

"Sam, that's awful." Donna couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, it doesn't bother them anymore." Sam said matter of factly. "They turned out pretty great despite of her."

"They turned out great because of you." She said.

"I didn't want to tell the boys over the phone, I am glad you will be there with me when I tell them." He said going over to sit next to her.

"Me too." She said with a smile.

"I don't know about you, but we need to lighten the mood a little. What do you say I order us some food, and we have one last romantic evening on the boat?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect, I am going to go change." She said with a kiss and was off to change into something to get his blood boiling.

Sam ordered dinner and set a romantic table for two out on the deck. The food was quickly delivered. Donna stepped out onto the deck "Everything looks great." She said in a low sultry voice.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. There stood his wife in a purple spaghetti strap dress, with an empire waist, stopping just below her knees.

"So do you." He said as he took her hand and led her out onto the deck.

He pulled her chair out for her and they feasted on a meal of pork chops, potatoes, and steamed vegetables. Once their meal was over Sam turned on the radio and held his hand out to Donna.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked.

"Of course." Donna took his hand and danced in his arms.

"I don't think life could get any better." He said.

"Me either." She whispered.

They didn't last long dancing that close to one another.

Sam took her earlobe between his lips and nibbled with his teeth, while running his fingers over her belly at the waist of her dress. Before she knew what was happening, Sam had laid her back on the lounge chair. They quickly discarded each other's clothes.

Sam explored her chest and stomach with his tongue. His mouth made it's way past her waist to trace his tongue along the edge of her lacy panties. Donna parted her legs for him but he ignored what she wanted, instead, moving back up to nuzzle her chest. Donna arched her back as he continued to pay special attention on her breasts. He moved his hand so it slipped lower under her panties to touch her intimately. Donna's thighs parted wider at the feel of his touch and she thrust up against his fingers. Sam knew that she wanted and needed more, so his lips and tongue worked on her stomach as he tore her panties from her body. Donna moaned at the feeling of his tongue inside of her, she cried out his name with a gasp, nearly arching off the chair.

"Oh God...Oh God...Oh God..." she was whimpering now. Her head thrashing on the lounge cushion, as her hips were thrusting upward to Sam's mouth.

Sam bent down to flick his tongue over her sensitized flesh; at the same time he slid a finger inside her. Donna cried out and he felt her legs quivering, her belly tightening, her whimpers turning to urgent, deep, ragged moan.

Her fingers ran through her hair and gripped the cushion behind her and her breath came in short gasps as she arched and cried out Sam's name when her orgasm came.

Before Donna could even finish coming down from her orgasm, he entered her. She was caught up in the rhythm he was creating with his deepening thrusts, and it wasn't long before they were both experiencing their passion together. Sam rolled to her side and wrapped her in his arms; reaching for a blanket below the chair he covered them up.

Donna smiled at him" Thank you for a wonderful honeymoon, I love you."

Sam gave her a tender kiss. "I love you, thank you for becoming my wife."

They quickly fell asleep dreaming of the future that waited for them on the island.

THE END

To be continued in Our Life.


End file.
